


i felt her warm heart beat

by philindas



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenkins murmurs a soft goodnight, leaving the two of them standing alone before Eve reaches for Flynn’s hand, twining her fingers with his. “Let’s go home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i felt her warm heart beat

**Author's Note:**

> Some post-season 2 finale smut. Title from the poem Non sum qualis eram bonae sub regno Cynarae  
> by Ernest Dowson.

Everyone is exhausted by the time the clock strikes eight; Eve sends the LITs off with a warning that if she sees them back at the Library before Monday she’ll fire them, to which they all roll their eyes in amusement. They filter out soon after though, and Jenkins murmurs a soft goodnight, leaving the two of them standing alone before Eve reaches for Flynn’s hand, twining her fingers with his. “Let’s go home.”

Flynn’s eyes soften as he nods, letting her lead him towards the door; they take a cab, and Eve lays her head on his shoulder, sighing quietly in contentment. She dozes until Flynn shakes her awake just outside her apartment; his hand slides down her back as they ride the elevator up, and she shivers in anticipation as his hands find her waist.

She’s struggling to insert her key as his mouth touches her neck; she sighs, leaning into his touch, momentarily forgetting about the lock until his fingers cover hers. “I think we better take this inside, Guardian,” he murmurs softly into her ear, and she swallows down a moan before she refocuses on the door. Finally it opens, and Flynn pushes her into the apartment gently, shutting the door behind them.

Her lips are on his by the time the lock clicks shut behind him; she sighs into his mouth as his hands grip her hips, and he kisses her harder at the sound. She kicks off her shoes as they walk towards the bedroom; she shoves his jacket from his shoulders as they pass the kitchen, her fingers working on the buttons of his vest as his flirt with the hem of her shirt. He tugs the soft white shirt from her body, the tight white tank top following soon after, leaving her in only a white, lacy bra.

He notices immediately that she makes more noise when his hands are on her; he slides his palms around her body, touching the hot skin of her back, and she arches into him, moaning into their kiss. He smirks and she bites his lower lip, finishing the last buttons of his own shirt and shoving it off him.

“How many layers do you _have_?” she whines when she encounters his undershirt and he can’t help but laugh; she joins in after a moment, affectionate and loud, and his hands come up to cup her face, forehead knocking against hers gently.

“I love you so much,” he says, just above a whisper, and Eve’s breath catches in her throat. They’d never said the words, even though they both knew what the other was saying, but the warmth that filled her up from her toes to the top of her head at him actually saying those three little words catches her so off guard. She’s in love with this dorky, clumsy, perfect idiot standing there in her bedroom and she’s never felt happier than she does right in that very moment.

“And I love you,” she whispered back, kissing him in an attempt to stop the sunlight she was sure was bleeding through her smile; his mouth tastes like sugar cookies and forevers as his tongue touches hers, and she sucks it into her mouth greedily.

She breaks away from him to finally tug his shirt over his head, palm skimming over his chest once she’s tossed the fabric aside. He’s not all defined muscles and chiseled features- she likes that his stomach is soft and the hair on his chest is just a little bit gray and he has a scar on his right bicep and a birth mark just below his left armpit. His body tells a story that she gets to discover every single day for the rest of their lives, and that thought sends a little thrill through her.

“No more running,” she murmurs, fingers brushing down his arms, twining their fingers, and he nods, eyes half-lidded as they scan her face.

“Not without you right beside me,” he whispers back, and she can’t help but beam up at him. He kisses her just as she feels full to bursting with happiness, and she works on his belt buckle as his large palms skim her back, causing her to arch against him with a moan. His fingers undo the clasp of her bra somewhat clumsily, and she buries her laugher in his neck as she drags his zipper down.

“You’re getting better at that,” she tells him as she drags him by his pants towards the bed, shedding her bra as she falls back onto the mattress. He shoves his pants down his legs, tugging off his socks too before he joins her on the bed; his hot skin stretches out atop her and she sighs contentedly, palms running down his back as he settles between her thighs.

“I’m going to have lots,” Flynn presses a kiss to her shoulder, “and lots,” a kiss to her collarbone, “and _lots_ of practice,” he finishes with a kiss to the swell of her right breast and she bites her lip, toes curling and eyes slipping shut. His hands grip her hips as he licks along the curve until he meets her nipple, and she inhales sharply as he tongues at the hardening bud, the cool air making her skin contract.

“How do you feel about not leaving this bed all weekend?” she asks, breathless, and Flynn laughs against her skin as he trails his fingers up her abdomen. She squirms, back arching, before his hands come up to cup her breasts, squeezing gently. He mouths at her neck, hot and wet, before he tugs her earlobe into his mouth and she can’t help the soft gasp she lets out, nails digging into his back as her hips rock up into his.

Flynn groans and her lips curl up into a smile, rocking her hips into his again, breath catching at how hard he already is; one of his hands moves to hold her against his as he pants into her neck. “You’re killing me, Eve.”

“I’m just getting started,” she replies, kissing him quickly before she pushes him back onto the bed, straddling his lap. She tosses her hair over her shoulders and Flynn’s breath catches just as his hands settle on her hips, helping her rock down against him.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he tells her, his voice awed, and she feels her skin flush as a blush crosses her cheeks and settles down across her chest. He smiles at that, fingers touched the rosy skin above her breasts before his palm comes to cup her again, rolling the soft flesh between his fingers. “I could touch you forever.”

“I’d let you,” she murmurs back, eyes slipping closed in pleasure as her hips rock down into his again, drawing a low groan from him.

“Pants. Off,” he grunts out after a few more rocks, and she nods blindly, working with him to tug the zipper down; she rolls off him to shove them off, leaving her in a pair of simple navy blue briefs. All he can see is miles of pale skin and he groans, finding her mouth again as he pulls her back atop him, hands sliding over all that skin that’s his to touch.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your hands?” Eve asks him as her own hands span his chest, her hips starting a steady rhythm against his, her words breathless as they tumbled from her mouth. Flynn swallows, said hands gripping her hips tightly, fingers slipping under the waistband of her underwear. “I love when you touch me; your hands are always warm, even when it’s freezing outside. My own personal radiator.”

She gasps softly when her thighs shift and she comes down over his hips, clit rubbing against his cock, and he fights back a moan. “I spend a lot of time thinking about your hands while you’re gone. I like thinking about how you touch me.”

“God, _Eve_ ,” Flynn groans, tugging her down until he can kiss her; it’s messy, but his hand slips into the front of her underwear, unable to bite back the moan when he encounters how wet she is. “You’re so wet for me.”

His fingers slick over her clit and she bucks against him, a high cry leaving her throat, and he flips them easily, practically ripping the blue fabric as he shoves them down. Her legs part for him as his fingers trace up and down her slit, allowing her wetness to coat them before he eases them inside her. She moans, fingers wrapped around his wrist, blonde hair sticking to the sweat on her forehead as he leaned down, kissing her sloppily.

“Flynn, I’m so-” Eve swallows her words, thick in her throat, so Flynn kisses her again, thumb brushing over her clit as he keeps pace with his fingers inside her, drawing moans from her as her hips rock in time with his thrusts. She’s close, he can tell; there’s beads of sweat at her hairline, and her lips are rosy red and parted as she gasps in air, but she stills his hand, nails biting into his wrist. He looks down at her, watching as she struggles to open her eyes, the blue irises dark with pleasure and arousal. “Not without you.”

Flynn groans, leaning down to kiss her; her fingers tug at the waistband of his boxers as he reaches over her to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open and digging around until his fingers encountered a condom. He flopped down onto his back, attempting to rip open the condom as Eve’s fingers curled around him, earning herself another groan as his teeth tore the wrapper off the latex.

He bats her hands away so he can roll the condom on and she trails her fingers up his abdomen, lips attaching to his neck, and Flynn rolls over her with a groan, looping his hand under her knee and pushing her legs open. Their lips meet as he pushes in and she moans against his mouth, lifting her leg higher on his hip as he pulls out and pushes in again, angling down a little with his next strokes.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Eve gasps against his ear, one hand tangling in his hair as he buries his face in her neck. He murmurs the sentiment back, hips moving faster, and they both moan as the heat between them rises.

He licks sweat off her neck as her heel digs into his ass; he earns himself a shout of his name and her cunt tightening around him until he could barely breathe, and he pushes in harder, slowing the pace somewhat. He holds himself above her with one shaking arm, using the other to touch as much of her skin as possible; his fingertips trace the row of scars across her ribs, connect the dots between the freckles near her belly button, and etch promises over her breasts.

He kisses her to quiet the soft, high-pitched cries she can’t contain as he slows his thrusts until he’s essentially just grinding against her, pubic bone rubbing over her clit. She babbling- his name, her wants and desires, how much she loves him- and he drinks it all in, his free hand coming to slip through the wetness between her legs, slicking over her clit and unable to stop the smirk from tugging at his lips at the filthy gasp she lets out.

“Flynn- _please_ ,” she whimpers, eyes half-shut in pleasure and her cunt so tight around him he can barely move without whimpering himself.

“Let go, Eve. I’m got you. I’m here,” he manages to get out, voice rough with arousal as he pushes in again, the tendons in his arms straining as he holds himself above her. It takes another thrust and then she breaks; her head tilts back against the pillows as she calls out his name, letting all her neighbors know just how happy she was to have him back.

He thrusts through her release, grunting in an effort to keep his head; he loses any self-control he has when Eve’s hands come up to cup his cheeks and she kisses him sweetly, murmuring “you’re home” into his mouth. His whole world fractures in the blue of her eyes and the blonde of her hair before white noise fills his senses and he collapses atop Eve, spent.

They remain like that, panting in an effort to breathe normally, before he rolls off of her, disposing of the condom and curling up beside her under the comforter. She wraps herself around him immediately, pillowing her head on his chest and throwing her leg over his; she’s half on top of him, warm and pliant and smelling like sex, and he presses a kiss to the top of her head as he smiles.

“You’ll still be here when I wake up, right?” she asks sleepily, eyes closed and cheek pressed above his heart and he swallows, knowing he has a lot to make up for.

“Couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” he answers softly, lips touching her forehead. “I’ll even make breakfast.”

He feels her smile against his skin before she yawns, contentment radiating from her every pore.

“Welcome home, Librarian,” she whispers, voice soft with exhaustion, and it only takes a moment for him realize she’s passed out. He smiles softly, holding her close before he replies in a murmur.

“I’m always home when I’m with you, Guardian.”


End file.
